La Rosa de la Luna
by MayShimasa3
Summary: Cada uno carga las espinas de una rosa en su corazón. ¿Pero qué pasa si el dolor de cada espina tiene diferente color? Otra vez he vuelto a llorar en tus brazos de amor, Otra vez he sentido en mi piel las huellas de tu traición, Y aquí estoy ¡vida mía! parejas: KakashixOc SasukexSakura NarutoxHinata GaaraxMatsuri.


La Rose Luná

Capítulo 1. Odio y Tristeza

POV MAY

Sentada en la clase, fila dos escritorio tres, aquí estoy yo, sentada, esperando… ¿Qué espero? ¿Qué venga ella? ¿Verla ignorarme? ¿Verla despreciarme? O ¿con esa sonrisa de estúpida que siempre pone cada vez que me mira? No lo sé, no sé qué espero.

Pero tengo ansiedad, siento una opresión en mi pecho, un dolor ¿será el frio? No lo es, mis labios secos y quebrados que no pronuncian palabra alguna.

La miro venir, su cabello rizado siempre recogido en una coleta, pronuncia el buenos días cuando yo sé que para ella no va nada de bueno, un "padre" ausente una madre que la maltrata y la muerte de su abuela que le quito la esperanza pero por eso mismo ella es así.

Desalmada, odia a todos finge una sonrisa y aprovechada que quiere ser la mejor en todo, no lo es, me hace competencia ¿Quién escribe mejor? MALDITA SEA! Si no fuera por mi SI NO FUERA POR MI! Ella no conocería nada de lo que yo le enseñe no querría mi sueño porque lo único que quiere es que se fijen en ella NO TENDRIA NI UNA ESPERANZA, nada , eso me enfurece… un momento que siento ahora ¿odio? ¿Miedo a perderla? Aún la puedo recuperar pero mi orgullo es más grande me trago mis lágrimas y mis deseos de ir y decirle que la extraño y la quiero mucho.

Una persona le dice "Jazmín ya no me llamaste" si ella supiera porque no le llamo, a mí me llamaba para sacarme información de la tarea ¿espera? Hay gente que siente lo mismo que yo, que dieron lo mejor y ahora que, no son nada para ellos que sienten rencor hacia su amiga, que te roba tus sueños y tu talento bueno si siquiera tuviera, y lo hace suyo se lleva el crédito, que rabia, que miedo, deseo venganza y la lograre pronto sabrá quién verdaderamente es Mayleen Shimasa, sabe mi pasado y yo sé el suyo compartimos alguna vez algún presente, pasamos por tanto.

Se roba mi futuro, algo me consume ganas no me faltan de ir y romperle toda la cara, eso no me falta, aprieto mis puños, la miro y ríe como loca resonando una gran carcajada de parte de ella ¡que coraje!, no sé si es verdad todo lo que me dijo, lo dudo no lo sé, tocan la puerta, volteo a ver y de repente miro como mis compañeras de clase miran a mi mellizo fijamente, porque?, que extraño hay marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas…

Pero no recuerdo que llorara esta mañana o… me imagino lo peor "Natsumi" ese nombre resuena en mi cabeza una tras otra vez, tengo mucho miedo no quiero sabes que paso…

Mayleen!- me llama una compañera, la pelinegra se acerca a mi gritándome- te llama tu hermano sorda!- y vuelve a gritar, que molesta- Ah si gracias-solo eso respondo y me dirijo corriendo a donde está mi hermano- que paso Kitoki?- en realidad no quería saberlo…

FIN DEL POV

May, lo siento mucho es que ella…-trataba de explicar un peliazul lo que había pasado pero su llanto no lo dejaba hablar.

Ya lo sé Mayen -hace una pequeña pausa tratando de no llorar- ya sé que ella murió…-sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, llora desconsoladamente la ojiazul como nunca antes, no desde la muerte de su madre.

Su padre llamo, irán por sus cosas el vendrá- se acerca a ellos un joven castaño, el director del colegio- mis condolencias y…- hace una pausa y observa el folder color gris que llevaba en la mano- se irán por lo tanto les daré su papelería y Kitoki que ninguno de sus hermanos se acerquen a ella – no lo resiste sus impulsos por abrazar a la ojiazul eran más grandes por lo cual la abraza- te quiero pequeña. (Diferencia de edad el 25 ella 17 se llevan 8 años)

Gracias- su única respuesta por parte de la ojiazul

Los dos mellizos regresan a sus respectivos salones a traer sus cosas.

POV KITOKI

Llegue a la clase, odio que mis compañeros hagan eso mirarme con lastima, se acercan y me dicen la peor frase que en este momento puede existir "mi más sentido pésame" no resistí me sentía muy mal, de lo peor, murió la única que se hacía cargo de nosotros la que dio la vida por nosotros… ya no está, algo golpea mis rodillas, he caído al suelo, mi llanto, mi llanto amargo resuena por el aula, Villela mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana solo se acerca poniendo una mano en mi hombro, solo eso logro calmarme de a poco, solo saber que viviremos con mi padre será un completo martirio para mí, mi tía y mis medios hermanos nos trataran de lo peor.

Mi padre estará ocupado en su despacho así que no se dará cuenta ¿¡Que tiene de malo que seas hijo de una prostituta!? Ya lo sé, sé que piensas, pero no, no saben la razón por la que mi madre lo hizo, idiotas ignorantes que no saben nada, solo juzgan y critican, pero bueno las razones no importan ya…

Kitoki, lo lamento mucho- habla un pelinegro (Villela)

No te preocupes, se bien lo que pasara ahora, te veré otro día- sin más rodeos solo salgo de ese lugar, de alguna u otra manera hare mi venganza… escuchaste Hiroto… espero que sí.

Continuara…


End file.
